Old Habits Die Hard
by Escritor
Summary: When Lily is in the middle of writing a novel, what could James do that could possibly disrupt her 'flow of words? [Post-Hogwarts][Fluff!][JL, DUH]


_Old Habits Die Hard_

When Lily is in the middle of writing a novel, what could James do that could possibly disrupt her 'flow of words'? Post-HogwartsFluff!J/L, DUH

Author's Note: I'M BACK! I am BACK, BABEH! I know, I haven't written, so I invite you all to circle around me while pointing your fingers and chanting, "SHAME, SHAME, SHAME!" Alot has been happening, but I'm on spring break so YAHHOOOO. Anyway, recently I've fallen in love with quirky Lily/James FF's, so I decided to write one myself to get back in the writing mood. I think I shall go write another one. Please Read & Review, thanks! xoxo, Lizzeh

Lily felt her eyelids grow droopy and shook herself awake. "One...more...word... One more word and I can go to sleep. One more..."

"Hey, Lil, do you want something to eat?"

Lily grumbled. "You're disrupting my flow of words!"

James walked behind her shoulder and stared at the blank page. "Oh yeah, quite a flow you've got there..."

"Well there _would _be a flow if _some _people weren't _screaming_ in the hallway..."

"But Lily, if you would have seen it, Harry went on two feet! On two feet I tell you!"

"James, he's barely out of his crib."

"It should be called a cage! The poor guy can hardly put his head through the bars"  
"He's trying to get his head through the bars! I hope you have enough brain capacity to realize that he could kill himself doing that..."  
"Oh, I guess I shouldn't have let him eat that full apple then, huh?"

"James! He doesn't have any _teeth_! He could di-"

"I was kidding."

"Oh, brilliant one."

Harry's playful scream filled the room, beckoning his father to run to him.

"I guess I should go so your flow could return back to you then, eh?"

"I think that would be in your best interest."

"And I should also check to make sure Harry's not doing anything stupid, like trying to eat his way out of that jail you've put him in..."

"Okay, James."

"For all you know the air capacity could be _real_ thin..."

"It's a wooden crib, James, with spaces between each bar."

"And if he suffocates..."

"Which he won't."

"It will be your fault..."

"I think I'll be able to deal with that."

"Goodbye, Lily."

"Au revoir, James."

_Ten Minutes Later_

_She pulled her hair back as he drew closer to her, kissing everywhere within reach. Within minutes, they were on the bed, ha_

"Hey, Lily, how's it going?"

Lily grumbled. "THE FLOW, JAMES, THE FLOW!"

"Wasn't that some muggle rapper or something? Flow..."

Lily sighed. "No."  
"Hey, what part are you up to?" He said, walking behind her again and reading. "Woah, should this be in the same house as a highly impressionable young boy?"  
"Are you talking about yourself, or about Harry?"

"That could be a toss up. If we're talking about Harry, then - "

"James, you've interrupted me in the middle of a very climactic scene in 'Old Habits Die Hard.'"  
"Oh, how I love that title."

"You have, James. And now you need to go."

"Don't you need something to drink? Eat? Sniff?"

"What was the last thing you said?" she asked incredlously.

"Eat?"

Lily looked unbelieving, but nodded nevertheless.

"So you want food?"

"No, I was nodding to say no."

"Oh."

"I'm kidding. Yes I want food."

"Oh! Good. Because I have food."

"I would hope so... we wouldn't want to starve, would we?"

"Of course not, Lily."

_Ten Minutes Later_

"That was a nice 'mid-lunch-nearly-dinner-partially-supper' snack, James."

"Why thank you."

"I'm going to have to get back to writing now, though."

"Of course."

_Four Minutes Later_

_She stepped back and stared down into the sea of crimson sheets. "Are you telling me this whole time I was with you, you were thinking of...of her?"_

_He replied, "_

"Lily! You won't _believe _what Harry did!"

Lily resisted the urge to stab herself with her quill and feiged a smile. "I'm sure I can. What did he do?"

"He said _dada_!"  
"He **_what_**! OH MERLIN! I HAVE TO MAIL MUM, AND DAD, AND I CAN RUB IT IN PETUNIA'S FACE, ALL HER STUPID BLOKE CAN DO IS EAT HIS WEIGHT IN BABY FOOD! AND THEN I -"

"I was kidding."

Lily turned serious. "What." It was more of a comment then a question. "You interrupted me, got me excited, made me diss my own family... for nothing."

"Hm...sounds about right."

"You want me never to finish this book, don't you?"

"You spend more time doing the book then you do...doing...me...okay, that didn't sound right..."

"James, are you jealous of a parchment?"

"Of course I'm not."  
"Good."

"I'm jealous of the quill."

"_James_," she said warningly.

"Do you need anything to eat?"

"You are seriously not asking me this again."

"...And if I am?"

"Then you might have to be checked for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

"Obsessawhat?"

"...Forget it."

"Okay, Lily."

"I'm going to finish this page, okay?"

"Okay."

"And then I'll come out."

"Okay."

"But only when I'm finished."

"Right."

"So no intteruptions until then."

"Got it."

_Five Minutes Later_

_"You'll never learn, will you?" she cried, crossing her arms. "You'll never learn that a girl just wants some privacy once in a while! That maybe, just maybe, the world doesn't revolve around you and _

"Lily! I think I broke the vase!"

"...What vase? Not the vase from the Medieval era that was passed on from many years of witches and wizards and was finally given to me from my mother as a sign of affection..."

"...Is that the one with the black and green markings on it?"

"Yes..."

"Uh... I think I broke the vase from the medieval era that was passed on from many years of witches and -"

"Do I want to ask how? Do I want to know how you broke it, or should I not bother asking?"

"Uh... Maybe it's better for mthe both of us... if you just don't ask questions and just help me find all the little pieces..."

"_Little pieces_?"

"Well, you see, Harry threw his little rattle at the vase and I, in quite a heroic act, lept in front of the vase, tripped, and then the vase behind me went kind of like... 'CRRRRAAAACCCKKKKK,' but nothing happened, so I laughed and got all excited, and then three minutes later it BLEW UP and the pieces went all over, and I think I got one in my eye, and I hope one didn't get in Harry's, 'cause I think that might do some permanent damage..."

Lily grumbled and got up, followed James down the stairs, and proceeded to pick up every tiny, barely visible piece of broken shards, then muttered a spell to fix said vase.

_Three Minutes Later_

"Why do we have a vase in here _anyway_? You should know by now I'm pretty clumsy..."

"I would think that after - what, five years? - your clumsiness might, I don't know...dissapeer?" She sat back at her table and opened her notebook, then picked up her quill, poised to write.

"What can I say, Lily? Old habits die hard." He smirked up at her, and she couldn't help but giggle back.

"Oh, go eat slugs, Potter."

"Shove off, Evans."

With a playful smile, James left the room, never to interrupt Lily during her flow of words again.


End file.
